<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pancakes by minbinnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352394">pancakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnies/pseuds/minbinnies'>minbinnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Morning, Pancakes, SO MUCH FLUFF, cuddly changbin, horny bastard changbin, minho wears changbin's hoodie, sunday mornin rain is fallin, they had sex the night before, this is soft I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnies/pseuds/minbinnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho is trying to cook but changbin is cuddly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin woke up slowly, eyes opening. He groaned when his eyes met the bright morning sun peeking through the window, turning over and burying his face in his pillow. He moved his hand forward, reaching for Minho to warm him up (he was really cold) but instead, he was met with an empty half of his bed. That caught his attention. He turned around and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at Minho’s side of the bed, then frowned. Minho never got out of bed before Changbin, he lived for lazy morning cuddles that Changbin was also fond of. Changbin sighed, grabbing his pants from the floor next to him and looking around for his hoodie. When he couldn’t find it, he shrugged, grabbing a t-shirt from his wardrobe before heading downstairs. That’s when he heard it. Soft humming, coming from the kitchen. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, light on his feet so that he made no noise. He looked at the kitchen, mouth turning into a smile. </p><p>There was Minho, humming quietly to himself while he busied around the kitchen, wearing Changbin’s hoodie. Changbin felt something happen in his heart, something that happened often around Minho. Changbin smiled as he watched Minho, completely lost in his own world.</p><p>He walked up behind Minho, gently wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. He felt Minho tense up, then instantly relax once he realised that it was only Changbin. Changbin grabbed the hoodie, tugging it slightly and mumbled, “I believe you have something of mine.”<br/>
Minho didn’t seem to catch on, looking around and making a confused noise. Changbin smiled, tugging on the hoodie again.<br/>
“Oh! The hoodie? Sorry, do you want it back? I was just cold when I woke up so I-” Minho rambled on, only stopping when Changbin lifted a finger to his lips to shush him.<br/>
“Jeez, relax. You look cute.”<br/>
Changbin let go of the hoodie, muffling his laugh in it when Minho squeaked out a ‘Thanks’. Minho continued attempting to make breakfast, but he found it difficult when there was a Changbin clinging to him as tightly as possible, occasionally pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulders.</p><p>"Bin, I can't cook with you acting like a backpack."<br/>
"And I can't function without morning cuddles! Guess you have to stop coo-" Changbin stopped speaking, interrupted by his stomach growling loudly.<br/>
Minho laughed, "Are you sure you want me to stop cooking?"<br/>
Changbin sighed, "No…"<br/>
Minho turned around in Changbin's grasp, back to the counter. He leaned down to smooch Changbin's nose, smiling at how it scrunched up cutely. Changbin returned the action, but didn't stop at just Minho's nose, he continued kissing until he was sure every part of Minho's face was perfectly smooched, all while Minho giggled and blushed and complained. Eventually Changbin had to stop, finishing off his kiss attack with a gentle kiss to each of Minho's flushed cheeks.</p><p>Changbin couldn't help poking one of his cheeks, laughing his high-pitched and to some, but not Minho, annoying laugh. Minho's face scrunched up and he pulled Changbin's hand away.</p><p>"C'mon, Bin. We need to eat before we end up eating each other." </p><p>Changbin smiled, putting a hand on Minho's hip and beginning to slide it down, "I wouldn't mind eating-"<br/>
Minho's eyes went wide and pushed Changbin away, cheeks bright red.<br/>
"Not right now! It's not even noon yet, you horny bastard." Minho shook his head, mumbling something about rabbits. Changbin giggled, "But I'm your horny bastard, right?"<br/>
Minho sighed, "Sadly, yes."<br/>
Changbin's stomach growled again, and he glared down at it, like his own body had betrayed him. It was worth the betrayal, though, because when he looked up Minho was badly hiding a smile behind his hand.</p><p>"Looks like somebody needs his pancakes."<br/>
Changbin nodded, getting ready to cling to Minho again, but Minho shook his head.<br/>
"Go get comfy in the living room, I'll bring in your pancakes."<br/>
Changbin pouted but nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Minho's lips before disappearing into their living room. </p><p>A few minutes later (although it felt like hours for Changbin), Minho walked in, a plate of pancakes in each hand. Minho noticed how Changbin's whole face lit up, and was unable to keep himself from smiling so brightly, too. Minho set the pancakes down on the table in front of them, then sat down on the couch and cuddled up to Changbin, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Minho tried to lean in for a kiss, but Changbin had already leaned forward, grabbing his pancakes and devouring them happily. Whenever he sat back, half eaten plate of pancakes in his hand, pouting when he noticed Minho also pouting and staring down, putting a gentle finger under his chin to tilt his head up.</p><p>"What's wrong?"<br/>
Minho just pouted more, and Changbin frowned. "Did you want this plate of pancakes?"<br/>
Minho shook his head, "No… I was gonna give you a kiss but then you started devouring those pancakes instead of devouring /me/."<br/>
Changbin burst out laughing, pressing a soft kiss to Minho's lips.<br/>
"You're so precious. I love you."<br/>
Minho flushed bright red, mumbling a quiet, "I love you too, I guess." under his breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading mwah I hope you enjoyed i actually worked hard on this but it's still really short :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>